Hoshoku
by Mistress Penelopye
Summary: A lone man walks the streets alone, unaware that this will be his last night alive.  Rated M for violence, guro and yaoi.  AU.


**CONTAINS GURO. DO NOT READ IF THAT AIN'T YER BAG**

Footsteps echoed on the slick wet pavement and the man tugged the edges of his overcoat closer. Damn but it was cold for October, he thought briefly, shivering and quickening his pace. Warmth waited him at home and he was more than eager to get there. The rapid fire slap of rubber soles on the sidewalk ahead alerted the man, his head snapping up to see a late night jogger approaching him at a quick pace. The man stepped to the side to allow the jogger room, hoping that he didn't pass any puddles when the two finally crossed paths. The last thing he wanted was to be wet on top of cold. The jogger slowed as he passed, nodding to the man and briefly locking eyes with him; black to brown. The man nodded back and looked ahead, quickening his pace a bit. He really wanted to get home. The jogger stopped his progress, turning to watch the man a moment as he kept his legs moving, jogging in place.

"Excuse me, do you know what time it is?" he called out and the man stopped, turning back as he lifted his arm to check his wrist watch.

"It's five after ten." the man replied and looked at the jogger, taking in his features this time; youthful on the verge of maturity. Orange hair poking out of the edges of an upturned dark grey hoodie.

"Thanks." the jogger said before turning and moving quickly away.

The man watched the jogger for a moment before shaking himself and turning back around, quickening his steps again. It was late and he needed to get home, he reminded himself unnecessarily. He passed the mouth of an alleyway, unconsciously moving his steps outward, putting as much sidewalk between him and the gaping maw of darkness and the unknown. Those things scared him, like any normal human being. He heard a sound, like something dragging across gravel and his blood froze even as his heart rate jumped and his feet ached to pulled him to a power walk. He stopped instead and turned his head to look into the darkness, squinting his eyes as if it would help him see better. When nothing else happened, when no other noises were heard, he breathed a sigh of relief and shook himself physically, muttering a quiet, "Get a hold of yourself." Taking a deep breath he stepped forward to continue his trek home when a hand shot out of nowhere, covering his face with a thick cloth at the same time a strong arm curled around his chest, pinning his arms at his sides and pulling him back towards the gaping mouth of the alley.

For a moment he forgot to struggle, forgot that he even could, but before he could start a dark and raspy voice cooed in his ear, making his blood once again turn to ice.

"I love it when they struggle." the voice said and the man trembled as hot breath hit his ear.

The man kicked out, trying in vain to shake his attacker off but the man only laughed, low and deep, at his attempts.

"Gonna hafta try hard than that, hoshoku." the voice purred in his ear and he began to hyperventilate.

"Oi, how far you gonna take him back?" another voice broke in and the man stiffened in his attacker's arms. That voice… sounded familiar. Like he had heard it recently.

"Far enough so that no one can hear him scream like a bitch." said the voice next to his ear.

"Take that thing of his face. You know I like to see their faces." the familiar voice said and the man bucked in the attacker's arms. He knew that voice.

Cloth pulled away from the man's eyes and he looked into the smirking face of the jogger that had asked him the time - had that been only moments ago?- earlier. His jaw dropped as the jogger's lips pulled into a grin, his brown eyes catching the ambient light and flashing gold.

"Lock 'em." the jogger said and the man felt the attacker behind him go rigid.

The jogger smiled again and pulled the hood off his head, bright orange spikes showing even through the darkness. The jogger bounced on his feet like a boxer readying for a fight and yet the man still wasn't ready for the round house kick that caught him in the side of the face. He would have fallen had the man behind him not been holding him so tight, but his world still shook and trembled, his vision blurring and dimming.

"Warn me if yer gonna switch things up asshole." the attacker behind the man growled and the jogger snorted.

"'s'not my fault you can't hold yer own."

The man shook his head and tried to clear it enough to see straight. "Please. I've got three hundred dollars in my wallet. Take it. Just let me go."

The attacker and the jogger laughed at that, the attacker squeezing tighter around the man's chest. "You think we do this shit fer money?"

"What an idiot." the jogger put in, bouncing closer on the balls of his feet and cocking his head to the side.

"Please. Anything you want. _Anything_." the man pleaded.

"Fuckin' pussy bitch." the attacker hissed in his ear and the man felt him move but not loosen his grip.

Thinking he'd take a chance, the man struggled again, kicking his legs out and trying to pull his arms out of the insanely tight grasp. The jogger giggled and kicked him hard in the stomach with the flat of his foot. The man retched, his stomach rolling and his breath sticking in the middle of his throat. The attacker stopped moving around behind him and chuckled low, causing gooseflesh on the man.

"He's got amazin' legs so I'd stop fuckin' movin' if I were you." he growled.

"Please… please…." the man began to plead again. "Anything. I swear, I won't call the cops or anything either. Just let me go now and we can forget about this."

Something cold and hard pressed against his throat and he stopped speaking, his body now shaking uncontrollably. The jogger giggled again and continued to bounce, a wide and lunatic grin on his face.

"Quit fuckin' around. What're we gonna do to this one?" the jogger asked and the attacker chuckled.

"It's yer turn to choose." he said simply.

"Please… please _God_, just let me go." the man begged.

"You sure? I thought I picked last time." the jogger teased, and the man closed his eyes.

The attacker made another move, like he was nodding his head, and the man struggled again until the cold hard object was pressed closer to the frantic pulse in his neck. His eyes snapped open in time to see the joggers brown eyes flash gold again as he jumped up and down with glee.

"Fuck yeah." the jogger practically squealed and the attacker snorted.

"So what do ya wanna do this time?" the attacker asked almost casually and the man shook his head. "I'm not askin' you." the attacker hissed and the man felt a small prick against tender thin skin followed by something hot and wet sliding down his neck.

The jogger giggled again and immediately stopped smiling. "Don't cut 'im anymore. I wanna play with the hoshoku."

Out of nowhere a hard left hook caught the man in the jaw and he suddenly found himself floating before he hit the hard concrete. His face scraped against the ground and before he was given a chance to move and swift kick caught him in the side, rolling him to the fetal position.

"Not good. Not good. Move around er somethin'!" the jogger taunted and kicked the man again in the stomach.

The man coughed and rolled, trying to push himself up but the jogger immediately kicked his arms out from under him, cackling madly as he danced away and watched him closely. The man wasn't sure how many times this happened but the jogger finally stopped and stood still, cocking his head to the side as he regarded the man.

"Yer borin'." the jogger said, his voice low and almost angry. "Get the fuck up."

The man managed to get to his hands and knees before the jogger yet again kicked him in the side and he fell, clutching at what was surely a broken rib. The man tried to catch his breath, struggling as if his lungs would only allow him to suck in half of what he needed, when he finally caught his first glimpse of the attacker. The man was tall and dressed in dark clothing, currently leaning against a puke green dumpster. His thick and wild blue hair was slicked back from his face and there seemed to be something - a tattoo maybe - on the right side of his face. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was holding a rather large hunting knife in one hand.

"Let's cut him now." the attacker said, tired of the jogger's games already.

The jogger stopped and whirled a furious look at the attacker, pointing a menacing finger at him. "Don't fuckin' rush me!" he said before kicking the man in the face and cackling when he rolled three times before stopping at the attacker's feet.

The jogger bent down and grabbed the man by the front of his coat, yanking him to his feet before thrusting him away from him and grinning. The man struggled to stay upright, the pain in his side making it hard to breathe or stand straight. The jogger giggled again and raised his fists.

"Can you hit back, hoshoku?" he asked before striking the air in front of the man's face.

The man raised his own fists in defense and the jogger and attacker both threw back their heads in laughter.

"Too little too late, hoshoku." the attacker said, tossing the hunting knife to the jogger.

The jogger caught it with ease and his laughter died to a manic giggle that never seemed to end. The man continued to try and hold his ground as the jogger advanced, tossing the knife between his hands and hunching his shoulders in anticipation. The first swipe caught the man across the chest, cutting through the thick fabric of his overcoat and ripping his thin dress shirt. The man jumped back, grunting at the pain the action caused and seeing that the attacker had moved. The man looked around frantically but before he could find the attacker the jogger pounced on him, knife stabbing deep into the upper left of his chest. He cried out, screaming at the pain and the jogger still giggled.

"Gotcha." the jogger sang as he yanked the knife out of flesh and danced backwards again, looking down at the blood on steel.

The man grabbed at the wound, his left arm dropping almost uselessly to his side. Panic set in and he turned, seeing the attacker with another knife, grinning madly at him from behind.

"Bad move." the jogger said, sinking the knife into the soft flesh of the man's lower back.

The man screamed again and the jogger giggled, golden eyes locking with the attacker's blue ones. "Fuck that's a nice scream." he commented as he slowly pulled the knife out.

Dropping to his knees, the man began to beg and plead once again for his life. The attacker snorted and placed his foot on the man's shoulder, holding him in place.

"Please, God save me." the man sobbed and the attacker grinned.

"God ain't here." he said, and the man's eyes widened as he finally got a closer look at the side of the attacker's face and the realistic jawbone tattoo there.

The attacker lifted the hand that was holding the knife and he placed the cold steel once again at the man's throat. The man wasn't expecting the jogger to come up behind him, but he should have. The jogger dropped to his knees behind him and placed his own knife against the back of the man's neck.

"Pl… please….." the man whispered and the attacker shook his head and leaned down a bit, showing the tattoo and his face more to the man.

"You'll hafta do better than that." the attacker whispered menacingly and the jogger giggled again.

The man felt the jogger press close against his back and felt the knife slide against his skin. He froze in terror at the jogger's next words.

"I'mma gut 'im." the jogger panted in his ear and the attacker grinned.

"Anything you want."

"No." the man said brokenly, still clutching his shoulder as tears began to slide down his cheeks.

The jogger kept his eyes locked on the attacker as he slid the knife down the man's back, cutting cloth in it's wake, and slipped it around to the front of him. The jogger put his lips closer to the man's ear and whispered heatedly, still panting with excitement.

"Scream fer me, hoshoku."

The pain start as a prick, spreading out across the man's belly as the steel penetrated deeper and began to tear as the jogger moved it across the soft expanse. The man didn't realize he was screaming until he took a breath to continue and the jogger behind him groaned and scooted closer to look over his shoulder at his work. Blood began to seep out, slowly at first before spilling hot and sticky against the jogger's naked hands.

"Ooh, Grimm…." the jogger moaned as he brought up another hand and grabbed the knife the attacker was holding.

"He needs more." the attacker said and the jogger nodded, forcing the knife to cut into the skin on the man's neck.

The man tried to struggle again, tearing the large gash across his belly and forcing some of his innards to spill. The jogger ground his hips into the man's back as he screamed again before pushing him to the ground and yanking the knife from his belly. The man writhed in pain and tried to hold himself together as the jogger reached up and grabbed the attacker's shirt, pulling him down to the dirty ground and into a deep and fierce kiss. The attacker moaned and gripped tightly at the back of the jogger's hair, snapping his head back so that he could scrape his teeth across the jogger's neck.

"The smell." the jogger breathed and the attacker groaned.

"Want more?" the attacker husked and the jogger nodded enthusiastically.

The attacker gripped his knife tightly and turned, watching the man's eyes widen as he brought the sharp steel closer. With a quick flick of his wrist the attacker slit the man's neck open wide, the blood gushing out and scenting the air with the coppery taste. The jogger's eyes rolled back and the attacker dropped the knife near the body. He grabbed the jogger and yanked the zipper on his hoodie, opening it and ripping the sweat pants he was wearing down. The jogger got back up on his knees and let the attacker pull the sweat pants down as far as they could go as the jogger popped open the buttons of the attacker's jeans.

"The smell. Oh _God_, Grimm the smell." the jogger chanted, over and over again as he smeared blood on Grimm's jeans.

"Good Ichi. Keep breathin' deep." Grimm instructed and Ichi moaned.

Grimm pushed him to the ground, Ichi's head falling close to the dying man's leg and the younger man's breath caught as he felt the warm, sticky wetness against his back. Grimm opened his pants and pulled his hard cock free, scooting closer as he reached for Ichi's hips and lifted them. They locked eyes, brown glinting gold with shining blue, and Grimm pushed roughly inside Ichi, the smaller man arching his back and letting a deep groan tear from his throat. Ichi threw his arm out to the side, catching it on the warm innards the man had spilled and Grimm watched in fascination and lust as he began to thrust inside the young man. Ichi panted and fisted one hand on his own cock, dried blood flaking off it as he began to pump himself hard. Grimm didn't dare close his eyes as he picked up the dirty knife and held it to Ichi's neck, the orange haired man's eyes rolling again as the thrusts picked up speed.

Ichi reached up with his blood slicked hand and touched Grimm's face, his ass tightening around the member inside him as his orgasm built. Grimm leaned forward and felt the fingers slip into his hair as he sucked Ichi into another kiss, their tongues tangling and the knife cutting into Ichi's skin. Ichi came, screaming his release as his back arched and Grimm grunted his own orgasm out above him.

He pulled out, dropping Ichi's hips and letting the hit the concrete with a hard, wet slap. Ichi giggled and whooped as he sat up and pulled up the sweat pants he was wearing. Grimm stood and helped Ichi to his feet and they quietly collected the knives and wiped them clean on the dead man's overcoat. Ichi giggled and kicked the man over with his foot so that he could see his face.

"Look Grimm. His neck seems to have enjoyed the show." Ichi said, giggling at the slice through the man's neck that looked like a lopsided grin.

Grimm smiled and slipped the hunting knife back into it's sheath. "Idiot. Let's go get his stink off us."

Ichi giggled and fell into step beside Grimm as they walked calmly away from their latest kill. He already couldn't wait for the next one.

* * *

A/N So, for those of you who dared to read this, what did ya think? My very first fic of this kind and I have to say I'm rather proud of it. Inspired by KamiKaze43v3r's fantastic fanfic, Killer Instinct. A definite must read!

捕食- hoshoku (prey)

REVIEWS?

~Penny


End file.
